un deseo para ti
by beequeen64
Summary: Jack comienza a tener extraños sueños a pesar de estar despierto, los Guardianes le tienen una sorpresa especial, pero las cosas se salen de control cuando el neuvo miembro esta en peligro.
1. Chapter 1

El origen de los Guardianes no es de mi propiedad, son de sus creadores.

Esta solo una historia que se me ocurrió, estaba algo aburrida, bien espero que lo disfruten y disculpen los errores que pueda haber, estoy subiendo mis historias por celular,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"La noche mas fría, la luna llena en su esplendor, todo en un estado de congelación, pero como no recordarlo, el día en que se nace de nuevo, yo siempre recordare el mío, todo era un mundo de confusión, todo era soledad, pero que se combina mejor, que la soledad y el frio, yo era el frio y el mundo mi soledad,"

Esa noche todo era pacifico, en la hermosa Canadá todo era hielo, ahí una figura voló rápidamente en una ráfaga de viento, asiendo que todo un lago se congelara al tocarlo con su callado, un joven de cabello blanco y piel pálida se paro en un árbol a ver su trabajo, la sonrisa del joven se apago un poco,

\- ya de todo hace un par de años- él le hablo a una pequeña hadita volando a su lado,

\- todo ha estado tan tranquilo,- el dio un suspiro cayendo en un sueño despierto,

"una chimenea encendida, una niña de cabello castaño sentada a un lado de la cama donde un joven reposaba, ella dio una sonrisa a ver que el abría los ojos,

\- Jack, que bueno que despertaste, no me metas esos sustos- la niña lo abraso, eso se sentía tan real, era como si ella estuviera ahí realmente, el toco su cabello, en estado de Shock,

\- Jack, la próxima vez que patinemos, por favor hay que hacerlo en un área segura- ella comenzó a llorar,

\- hermana, ¿pero?-

\- Jack- su nombre resonó como un eco, en eso el salió del sueño y noto a Conejo en frente de su rostro,

\- ¡Jack!- el grito, en eso el chico de cabello blanco se hiso para atrás y la rama en donde estaba se rompió asiendo que caiga en el suelo, casi como cinco metros al suelo,

\- ho, cielos Jack- el Hada de los dientes voló en sima de él,

\- ¿te lastimaste? ¿Te duele algo?- Jack miro el rostro de la mujer de los dientes, y la aparto cortésmente, logro pararse y sacudirse la nieve,

\- ¿Qué asías allá arriba?- pregunto Conejo, dando tres saltos al suelo,

\- yo, solo…- el recordó el extraño sueño que tuvo,

\- Jack ¿estas bien?- el Hada le toco el hombro y lo miro preocupada, eso sacudió los pensamientos del chico,

\- sí, estaba recordando por qué no subo a los arboles- el fue y rejunto su callado,

\- bueno, ahora lo sabes- el Hada le dijo señalando la rama rota,

\- bueno, ahora que sabes que no eres una ardilla, tal vez puedas acompañarnos al Polo- dijo Conejo,

\- ¿el Polo? ¿sucede algo malo?- Jack volteo a verlos,

\- bueno, lo mejor es que vengas,- le dijo el hada, mientras conejo abría uno de sus túneles, el Hada tomo a Jack del brazo y los dos volaron por el túnel, mientras conejo saltaba de un lado a otro, en el bosque una joven de cabello rubio salió de su escondite y dio una sonrisa extraña,

Santa esculpía una figura extraña en hilo, el parecía muy concentrado cuando uno de sus Jetis entro,

\- hem, gum- dijo el peludo,

\- he, ¿ya están aquí? Pero si todavía no termino, ¡entreténgalos!- Santa prosiguió con lo suyo, mientras el Jeti hacia un gesto y salía de nuevo,

\- baya todo luce muy normal- Jack se paseo por la sala de reuniones,

\- bueno, Jack,- el Hada estaba emocionada, y Conejo le puso una pata en el hombro a al chico,

\- Jack, Jack, puedes confiar en nosotros esto es importante- en eso lo sentó en una silla, y después se dirigió a un Jeti,

\- ¿Dónde está el panzón?- susurro al oído de un Jeti pero solo bajo los hombros,

\- guau- dijo mientras unos duendes entraron, y comenzaron a hacer maromas y piruetas en frente de Jack, el abrió los ojos cuando uno de los duendes quería lanzar a otro por un callón, el duende salió volando por en medio de la habitación y fue atrapado por otro Jeti, recibió un aplauso por el Hada de los dientes, y Conejo solo intercambio miradas con Jack, mientras Santa termino de tallar lo que estaba en su escritorio,

\- bien, eso es- dijo y salió de su cuarto,

\- chicos eso es muy lindo, pero si no hay nada que amenase a…- Jack ahora veía a un duende queriendo partir en dos a otro que estaba dentro de una caja,

-no, bueno dijo que… - el Hada volvió a sentar a Jack en la silla, en eso Meme entro a la habitación,

-he, mira Meme esta aquí- Conejo dijo asercandolo rápido a Jack, el Hada se acerco a conejo,

-¿Dónde está dijo que todo estaría listo?- susurro mientras Meme saludaba a Jack,

-iré a buscarlo ustedes distraigan al travieso- en eso Conejo se escabullo de la habitación, el corrió por el pasillo y encontró a Santa en el taller,

-he, ¿Qué estas asiendo? Dijiste que todo estaría listo-

-bueno, querido amigo esto es un asusto delicado, debe ser hecho con el extremo cuidado-

-a si, de avernos dicho lo hubiéramos distraído, no se tal vez congelando ardillas-

-¿congelando ardillas?-

-bueno, yo odio las ardillas, y a le gusta congelar cosas, ha vamos que es lo que te atraso tanto,- el dio un salto para ver que estaba asiendo,

-¡estoy! Dando los últimos toques, por favor, se cuidadoso, esta será la joya…-

-ya, date prisa, sabes que no es fácil tener al chico interesado en ¡tus duendes sin talento!- Conejo se cruzo de brazos, Santa alzo su brazo, y cayó al roedor,

-¡listo!- grito el gran hombre,

-baya, ya era hora-


	2. Chapter 2

El origen de los Guardianes no es de mi propiedad, son de sus creadores.

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero he estado trabaje y trabaje, pero voy tratar de ponerle mas atención a mis fincs,

Ok espero les guste, tuve problemas para recordar el hilo de la historia, pero aquí esta.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-ok, ya dígname ¿Qué es lo que traman?- Jack dio una sonrisa seria a el Hada,

-¿Por qué estaríamos tramando algo Jack?- ella contesto con su mejor cara de inocencia, Jack paso su mirada de ella a el hombre de arena,

-¿Meme?- al escuchar su nombre el hombrecito soltó la sopa a su modo, con un montón de señales encima de su cabeza,

-artefacto mágico, mi mundo, un guardián de verdad- fue lo que Jack entendió mas a Meme,

-espera que ¿no soy un guardián ya? ¿Y para que quiero mi mundo?- el chico pregunto preocupado,

-yo puedo responderte eso- Santa entro a la sala y miro el chico que parecía bastante confundido y herido,

-cada uno de nuestros mundos es un escape a todo el poder que obtenemos gracias a que los niños creen en nosotros, es por eso que cuando un guardián tiene cierto régimen de popularidad se le entrega esto,- Santa le entro una esfera de nieve bacía a Jack, el miro a norte confundido y luego a la esfera,

-esta bacía- dijo Jack con voz baja,

-¡EXACATAMENTE!-grito Santa asustando a todos en la sala- eso es lo emociónate Jack, tu tienes que crear tu mundo, usando esto- Santa señalo la cabeza de Jack- y esto- señalo su corazón,

-suena algo cursi,- Jack le dijo a Santa,

-jajaja, algo cursi, este chico se saca las mas buenas de las mangas- Santa se limpio una lagrima de alegría, y Jack lo veía divertido,

-aúna si no se como se hace- el dijo caminando a la ventana,

-eso es por que debes usar tu centro Jack, es la única forma- le reitero Santa,

-mas sencillo Norte, piensa en lo que quieres y luego pídeselo a la bola, asi de sencillo- intervino conejo, Santa le entrego la esfera a Jack en sus manos, todos lo miraron fijamente como si algo mágico fuera a pasar, Jack observo lo vacio y frágil que era el objeto,

-no creo estar listo para esto- le dijo a todos,

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Conejo,- hemos estado esperando esto todo un año- el salto a su lado, Hada tanbien se acerco y le dio un codazo a al saltarín,

-Conejo no podemos presionarlo- Santa se rio de Conejo,

-no me parece justo- el saltarín replico,

-bueno, no es que Jack baya a tardar toda una vida- Santa a eso de quedo serio un segundo-¿o si?- miro a Jack,

-no, bueno es que, no me siento listo- dijo y se sentó en la silla,

-gum, umgum- un Jeti trato de consolarlo, junto con un par de duendes,

-bueno no es como si no lo haces el poder te consumirá- dijo conejo asustando a Jack,

-Conejo- Hada lo regaño, -mira Jack, yo tampoco me sentía lista cuando me paso, pero yo solo pensé en los niños y lo mucho que protegería sus recuerdos de la infancia, no pienses en otra cosa, porque si no el miedo te ganara,- ella le dijo dulcemente,

-bien gracias, creo que necesito algo de aire- Jack camino a la ventana seguido de la pequeña hadita,

-no salio como esperábamos- dijo Conejo ganando un suspiro de todos,

Jack permaneció viendo hacia el cielo desde la azotea, después mirando el vacio profundo de el acantilado a un lado de el taller, el se preguntaba por le ahora le tocaba una tarea asi,

-Jack- su nombre sonó atreves de la suave ventisca,

-hola- el dijo esperando que alguien apareciera, el hadita se confundió y le hablo a Jack para ver si el reaccionaba pero no lo hiso,

-Jack- sonó otra vez la voz, pero ahora Jack voló cerca del acantilado, el hadita lo siguió esperando poder sacar a su amigo de ese trance extraño, no le respondía ni la hacía a un lado cuando trataba de advertirle, mas aun estaba tan cerca del borde del techo del taller que temía que fuera a caer, ella hiso algo desesperado y fue a buscar ayuda a la casa, tan rápido como se lo permitió la pequeña ventisca,

-Jack, ven a buscarme- dijo de nuevo la voz y Jack sin soltar esfera se dejo caer a acantilado, el se acercaba rápidamente a una muerte segura, pero atrás de él una figura volaba velozmente hacia él, logrando atraparlo en el aire, aúna si tuvo problemas con su peso, pero redujo su caída y lo coloco suavemente en el suelo,

-¿Jack?- el Hada de los Dientes tomo su rostro para hacer que el reaccionara,

-Emily- dijo el chico inconciente, ella se quedo sorprendida,

-Jack, despierta- ella lo movió un poco,

-eso no funcionara- una voz lejana le dijo, ella se sorprendió y volteo protegiendo a Jack,

-jajaja, en verdad, ¿no eres ni capaz de protegerte a ti de mi?- la voz le pareció conocida, el Hada miro a la obscuridad,

-muéstrate- pidió sin tanto vacilar, la figura de una niña empezó a formarse,

-Ojos verdes- dijo el Hada reconociendo a su visitante,

-cuanto tiempo sin verte Hada, ¿como están los dientes?- la niña mostro una sonrisa fingida,

-mucho mejor sin ti- le contesto,

-ha si, el invierno del 60, lo avía olvidado- ella volteo la cabeza de lado, -pero claro, tal vez me hubiera salido con la mía sin tu torpe intervención- la Ojos verdes dijo,

-llenaste los dientes de los niños con solo mas que envidia, asi no podía hacer que ellos recordaran- el Hada seguía sin dejar que se acerque a Jack,

-mira, solo necesito esa tonta bola de nieve, dámela y los dejo ir- ella estiro la mano,

-no, Jack es el único que puede activarla,- el hada seguía sin entender, pero savia que si ojos verdes estaba involucrada nada bueno iba a pasar,

-ok, si asi lo quieres, tu amigo no saldrá de ese sueño nunca mas, vivirá encerrado en su propia fantasía, todo lo que le resta de vida- ella camino hacia atrás,

-la bola es lo que quiero,- ojos verdes comenzó a brillar del color de sus ojos iluminando lo oscuro del fondo del acantilado,

-no, mataras a Jack de todas formas,- el Hada busco desesperada donde cayo la bola de nieve,

-tal vez tengas razón- ojos verdes la encontró primero y evaporándose en un humo verde voló hacia ella, Hada también lo hiso, impulsándose lo más rápido que pudo, en una fracción de segundo Hada tenia la bola de nieve, se alejo de ojos verdes un poco, savia que ella era peligrosa,

-¿para qué quieres la bola?- pregunto vacilante el Hada,

-yo no quiero la tonta bola, es un pedido de unos de uno de mis clientes,- ojos verdes se preparo para atacar.


End file.
